Truth Unfolds
by cheekynia09
Summary: We were also talking about Draco Malfoy. That boy actually had the nerve to come back to this school after what he did... You may call me Professor Healy. I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.first fanfic, rated M for later chapters


**A/N**: Just like to say HBP compatible and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, umm, not mine. Alas!

* * *

Hermione Granger cringed inwardly at another sound of a high-pitched girl's squeal. _Leave it to the Patil twins and Lavender Brown to ruin a perfectly good night of studying, _Hermione thought sourly. Hermione tried to relocate where she was in the text but any hope for that was quickly lost by 3 girls giggling. _That's it! _Hermione thought with a huff. 

Hermione rose out of her seat and stalked over to the table just a few rows. Lavender Brown was first to notice Hermione. She also noted one other thing that scared the living daylights out of her. Hermione Granger was pissed off. Lavender quickly nudged the two girls next to her and jerked her head Hermione's way. Hermione finally arrived at the other girls' table and said as calmly as she could, "Do you three know what people do in a library?"

The other girls were not expecting this. Parvati quizzically looked at the girl standing before her. "Umm…," the poor girl mumbled.

"Well, let me enlighten you. They study. They study to have an education so they can become something in this shifting world. So they can have some piece and quiet where they cannot find it in another place. They work. They do not giggle and squeal and chat with one another and pay no heed to other people's comfort. They shut their annoying obnoxious mouths and work. If you want to gossip, that's fine by me, just don't do it here. And if you can't perform that one little task, then you three really are more daft than I thought," Hermione finished heatedly.

The other three girls just stared at Hermione as if she had lost her marbles. Lavender finally got up the courage to say something. "Look, Hermione, we're sorry if we bothered you. We'll leave now if you'd like. It won't be a problem," she timidly tried to relieve the girl.

Lavender soon learned that that wasn't a very bright thing to do.

Hermione whirled her fiery wrath on the unfortunate girl. "Sorry? You're SORRY! You don't even know the meaning of sorry. Being sorry implies that you are regretful, and I highly doubt you regret saying that Ron Weasley's hair looks sort of ginger in the sunlight-"

"Hah! She said auburn, not ginger. Shows what you know!" Padma victoriously butt in. Parvati just shook her head desolately and Lavender desperately tried to stifle a laugh. Hermione just stared incredulously at the slow girl.

She then turned to the rest of the group and shook her head as if to clear her mind. "You know what? I'm just going to leave now before I get any more dim-witted." With that, she gathered her belongings and was about to leave when Lavender called after her.

"Hermione! Wait!" Lavender called. Hermione turned around expectantly. Lavender beckoned over the reluctant girl and declared when she arrived, "I just thought you might like to know we weren't only talking about the color of Ron's hair," She turned pointedly to Padma but continued. "We were also talking about Draco Malfoy. That boy actually had the nerve to come back to this school after what he did."

Parvati giggled softly. "That still doesn't change the fact that he's as gorgeous as ever!" Parvati gushed. And with that, the three dim-witted girls were off again. Hermione just quietly shook her head and exited the library. She just wanted to know who the new DADA professor would be since Snape had not come back at the beginning of the year, which was actually two days ago.

Once outside, Hermione debated as to which way she should go. She had thought nobody would be in the library this early in the morning, but its amazing what some students would do to suck up to a new teacher or an old. _Well, I guess I could just go to the common room and grab my Muggle Studies book quickly, _Hermione thought haltingly. She decided on going to the Gryffindor common room and then heading to the Great Hall and finally heading to Double DADA. _I just hope it's not with Slytherin._

_

* * *

_

_Oh good Lord, just take me now, _Draco Malfoy thought bitterly. People were unabashedly whispering shooting looks at Draco as he made his way down the hall to his first class, Double DADA. One first year actually had the nerve to snicker as Draco walked by. If looks could kill, that poor child would've been dead faster than you can say Avada Kedavra. Draco strode into the spacious classroom and took a seat next to an old companion, Gregory Goyle. The room noticeably quieted down once Draco had stepped foot into the room.

"So… you excited to find out who the new professor will be, Draco?" Goyle asked trying to make small talk. Draco sent him a look saying I really don't give a damn right now. Goyle simply turned around and stared at the back of a Slytherin's head. He was used Draco's untimely mood swings by now. Suddenly a door at the side of the room burst open and in shuffled a thin tall woman. From the back, she was nothing special. Her hair was a dull brown that was accentuated a little by artificial highlights and she was much too delicate for her height. She swiftly wrote her name on the board and turned around. Nobody seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary except for Draco.

It wasn't really out of the ordinary, it was just startling. The woman's were unlike any he had seen. They were a pale blue like that of an early April morning after a healthy drizzle. But there was something strange about them. They were almost magnetic as if they pulled at your undivided attention and they glinted in the light as if there was silver in them. She simply glanced at the students sitting before her and cleared her throat.

When she talked, everyone looked at her. The woman's voice was clear and beautiful, like a bell. "Good morning, young scholars. My name is Sage Healy. You may call me Professor Healy. I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Any questions?"


End file.
